A user may have one or more accounts associated with one or more services (e.g., a social media service, a professional networking service, etc.). Third parties (e.g., colleagues, customers, etc.) that interact with the user may provide reviews, endorsements, etc., regarding the user, which may be displayed in association with a corresponding account. Other users may analyze the reviews, comments, etc. when determining whether to transact with the user.